


【青绿火/青火绿｜授权翻译】让我们去冒险吧，远走高飞，永不回头

by xinlizizai7111



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3p, M/M, if世界观, 关于性的谈话, 性玩具, 火神受, 脏话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlizizai7111/pseuds/xinlizizai7111
Summary: 高中毕业后的火神为了去NBA做职业球员而离开日本。但几年后，令奇迹们诧异的是，火神以一名消防员的身份回到了日本。当青峰警探似乎只关注把自己的阴茎杵进火神的屁股时，绿间医生则将保护火神的屁股免于事故作为自己的使命。直到有一天，一个真正的幸运物永远改变了这三个男人的人生。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, 绿火, 青火 - Relationship, 青火绿, 青绿火
Kudos: 4





	【青绿火/青火绿｜授权翻译】让我们去冒险吧，远走高飞，永不回头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let’s take a chance, go far away and never look back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053317) by [hellsinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsinki/pseuds/hellsinki). 



> 翻译：第五爻（xinlizizai7111）

第一章 

（1）

在火神现在要做更多真切的事情之前，他在NBA打了五年的球，连续的、光辉灿烂的、赢得冠军和荣誉的整整五年。别误会，他还把篮球看为是世上存在的最棒的东西，而且没有任何放弃的打算。但火神也认为自己应该对社会更有帮助一些，而不是仅仅为了那些也喜爱这项运动的人们而停留在他们娱乐的来源上。（还有灵感，如果他不再对自己那么苛刻的话）火神没上大学，篮球和烹饪便是他所知道的全部。他并不认为厨师是特别能够拯救生命的职业，尤其当他从他影子打来的电话中得知，所有的奇迹都没有打职业。他昔日的影子正在幼儿园教小孩子们必不可少的人生课程；青峰当了警察，（“阿哲，告诉他，本大爷可是东京最好的警察！”）绿间成为了一名拯救生命的极为称职的医生。

火神觉得不安已经有一段时间了，不知道自己应该从事什么职业，才可以满足实现社会价值的渴望。直到一天，火神在公牛队的队友Sam告诉他，两年前Sam家的房子着火了，一个特别勇敢无私的消防员怎样救了他的女儿，他家与这位消防员依旧保持联系并且对此感激不尽。这个故事打动了火神。以致于几个月后，他还是在想着那位勇敢无私的消防员，想象着自己穿着黑黄相间的制服，走入火场，把小女孩放到自己的臂弯里，带着她离开浓烟。虽然篮球界的人们赞扬火神的天赋和为队伍众多的夺冠做出的不可否认的贡献，他也很少有一天人们不向他要签名、照片，或是性（大多时候是一夜情，但火神并不在乎。他让生活继续前的最后一件事就是参与一段认真的关系），但他还是感觉有什么东西丢失了。他可以做得更好，做得更多。很久以前，当火神告诉赤司他将要离开日本去NBA的时候，赤司称他为超常的球员，那时的火神却把它当做是来自玫红头发矮个子对他的侮辱。现在呢，火神已经对自己有了更好的了解，知道他喜欢突破界限，超越自己的舒适区。所以赤司说的可能仅仅是发现而不是侮辱（老天，他完全可以换个语气说话的啊）

所以，在心血来潮之下，他决定放弃职业篮球并且试一下去当消防员，这使篮球界大为震惊和困惑。（奇迹们、辰也和Alex，但没有他父亲——那个男人总是让火神自己做决定并且从不质疑，不论是好是坏）

最初几周是艰苦的训练项目，但是火神没什么不习惯的。他有着职业所必需的体力和灵活度。比起多年来丽子和公牛队教练让他做的训练，在消防学院所经历的一切简直是相形见绌。虽然理论知识让火神吃了点亏，但他还是想办法挺过来了。他对得到这份工作的渴望不亚于年轻时想成为日本第一篮球运动员。为了通过考试，火神失去了太多睡眠，少吃了太多饭。但如果他不这样做，那就是对自己的侮辱。

当火神最终服役后，他的生活变得如此充满活力。大多日子里平平常常，没什么大事发生（他的队长和队友一直告诉他这是件好事。“别垂头丧气的，Taiga！”）接着，有几天的警报声，有时是能在几分钟内被扑灭的小规模火灾，没有任何人员伤亡；有时是需要附近所有消防站的消防员们的大型火灾，花费几个小时才能取得一点进展，损失却那么大。

在一场大火中，火神失去了他的搭档。

连着一周的头条新闻都是这场火灾。一个周日，在一个相对繁忙的古老的商业区建筑群着火并倒塌，许多消防员被困在里面。火神和Jack从他在这个消防站工作的第一天起两年的搭档。他们不知救了对方多少次，而在谈及谁是更好的消防员、谁做饭更好吃、谁跑得更快，谁更帅一些的时候，两个人吵得不可开交。但在任何情况下，他们都是相当可靠的朋友和伙伴。

这一惨重损失深深打击到了火神。他被免去一个月的工作，接受免费的心理疏导，上司希望他能够接受Jack离开的这一事实。消息传到了身在日本的奇迹们那里，每个人都尽己所能在电话里安慰他。然后赤司告诉火神（更像是命令），他应该调到东京来，以便他们可以更密切地关注他。赤司说道：“在过去几年里我们非常想你，大我。能在这里再次见到你，我相信这对我们大家都有好处。”

火神并不是不想听赤司“我的命令是绝对的”这样的中二话语。永远不能和Jack在一个消防站共事将是日复一日的折磨，况且无论如何，他真的很想念日本的老友们。

然而，当火神与奇迹重逢的那一刻，他并不知道自己会被宠到天上，也不知道自己会与一个奇迹发生性关系，还在这么多年后开始对另一个奇迹“施压”。

（2）

这已经变成了传统：绿间在早晨上班之前的十五分钟给火神打电话，给他读晨间占卜的结果，火神则趁这当儿在有数的时间内解决丰盛的早餐。如果火神某天极其不走运，绿间就会告诉火神在去医院的路上等他，他会把自己的限量版幸运物给火神来防止厄运。

火神不算是个迷信的人，他甚至不相信运气。他觉得运气只和做好的准备、对潜在风险和机会的意识有关，考虑到他的职业，这些更为重要。但火神接受这些奇奇怪怪的小礼物，把它们放到自己卧室的书架上，觉得绿间的习惯很有爱。

又是一个清晨，火神空荡荡的家。在他上班前的十五分钟，手机响了起来。绿间的守时给火神忙碌的生活带来了秩序井然的感觉，这点令火红头发的男子十分敬佩。

“早上好啊，绿间。”火神一边接电话一边往自己的烤面包上涂厚厚的草莓酱，“今天星座给我准备了什么？”

“今天是对你来说特别不幸的一天，火神，”今天早上绿间的声音听起来格外阴森、不详，“我建议你待在家里。”

与绿间的行为一样可爱，火神从来没有因为什么星座而暂停工作的习惯。不管警告听起来有多么不详，他的朋友有多么相信这是真的。

“你知道我不信那个的，绿间。我的工作能救人。”

“我知道，”绿间痛苦地长叹了一口气，火神可以想象到他头疼地捏住鼻梁的样子。“既然那样，像往常那样在去医院的路上见我吧。我……我需要给你今天的幸运物，保护你在工作时免于任何可能的事故。”

绿间原本无可挑剔的演讲出现了结巴，火神微微皱起了眉头。绿间听起来有点犹豫，几乎有些不情愿和他见面。太奇怪了。他们两个人，绿间认为在火神不走运的日子里，早上必须的第一件事就是见到他。火神同意见面则是为了让他高兴，也因为绿间在这方面很有权威（据高尾）。绿间并不为任何人收集幸运物，据高尾所说，火神是唯一一个。“可能只是因为我的工作是我们之中最危险的吧。”“不不，青峰总是得和罪犯打交道，不止一次被送进了医院。直到英雄事迹发生前，小真甚至没给他讲一次安全问题，给他留一次幸运物。接受吧，大我酱，我们的傲娇医生喜欢你。”

不管幸运物是否意味着绿间喜欢他（多亏了在美国的名人生涯，火神察觉这方面的迹象相当的不错，但绿间是一把顽固的锁，涉及到感情方面就会变成需要暴力破解的锁），这种行为确实是古板医生的特权，火神倒觉得相当迷人。

“你还好吗，绿间？你听起来有点不一样。”

电话那头又是一声沉重的叹息。“我很好，小心开车，别迟到。”

电话突然挂掉，火神皱着眉头把手机放到口袋里。不太对劲。绿间从不隐瞒他对火神的工作是多么不赞成，但他们两个已经有了相当程度的理解。火神会和蔼地听绿间的发言，在恰当的时机点头。作为回报，绿发医生勉强承认火神是个成年人了，能够对自己的安全和生活方式做出合理的决定。

但事实上，绿间不是唯一一个对火神工作不满的奇迹。赤司一直要求火神停止顽固抵抗，作为他的特别助理加入公司（谢谢了，不是说赤司对他不好，但火神没那么好骗，才不愿意把自己交给一个称职的控制狂）紫原总在电话里抱怨他的糕点店应该用拥有火神那样技术的人（实话说，比起做糖果，他还不如去继续打职业篮球呢）黄濑不停地给他发认为看起来像火神的模特写真，希望火红头发的男子能认识到他的用意加入时尚界（“小火神，如果你不炫耀自己的身材，那也太浪费了吧。另外，模特是相对安全的职业，作为模特，唯一威胁到生命的只是疯狂的粉丝们。”“黄濑，如果我要倒下，我宁可在救人的过程中倒下，而不是在试图逃离某个想摸我屁股的变态的时候。”“小火神！不要谈论死嘛！搞得我好紧张。”“抱歉，黄濑。我不认为做模特对我有什么好处。在你下结论之前，比起做模特，我更可能成为赤司的仆人，这TM屁都不是。”）

黑子还没有试图感化火神和自己一起工作，因为他知道火神无论是小孩子还是教学都应付不来。但就算火神只是简单的咳嗽，也并不能阻止前任影子用他无底洞般深邃的眼睛去评判火神，或是停止肘击和挖苦（无论是身体上还是口头上）（“火神君，你没有喝足够的水，是不是？我认为你已经足够成熟，知道脱水对人的身体有多大影响，但显然我太相信你了。”“该死，黑子。我咳嗽只是因为这房间太他妈热了。”“你知道的，我的客厅实际上通风很好。如果你在这里呼吸困难，一定是肺有问题。你是不是又忘了体检？”操，对，他没去体检是因为他已经和青峰约好了去打球，但他的肺没有问题，去他妈的！老天爷，任何人都会咳嗽，但不是所有人都是消防员。）

说来也好笑，也许是意料之中，青峰是唯一一个不在乎火神做什么工作的，老实说，火神非常感激这一点。青峰不像其他的奇迹那样宠他（火神还是称呼他们全体为“奇迹的世代”，因为有趣，因为怀旧），不论他是因为不在乎火神的死活，还是尊重火神的选择、把火神看为是合格的成年人——火神不介意哪个理由，还很喜欢这种相处模式（好吧，实际上这是个谎言，火神还是希望青峰不插手职业问题是因为他尊重或理解自己所从事的高危职业，而不是因为那个深蓝头发的男人真的不管自己的死活）

不过嘛，考虑到所有因素，火神还是很高兴能回来的，因为他身边被关心自己（也许有点过火了）健康和快乐的老朋友所环绕。他们每一个人都给自己的生活带来了奇迹，尽管他们对自己的职业很沮丧，没完没了的给出应该如何改善生活方式的建议，自己也对他们不断纵容，但火神真的很感激他们，能够在最需要的时候在他身边，继续支持他，即使他告诉他们自己不再需要帮助。

（3）

当火神在医院的走廊里大声地和绿间还有高尾打招呼的时候（“这是医院，火神，你要我告诉你多少次小声点？”），他被抓住肩膀迅速拽到附近的一个房间，上一秒看到的是带着狡猾笑容的高尾瞪大了的闪闪发亮的眼睛，他用口型说着“祝你好运，大我酱”。

绿发医生在转身看他之前锁上了门，在这样的环境下，一想到要和医生被锁在一个房间里，火神爆出一阵大笑。空气中飘着刺鼻的消毒水味，绿间穿着医生的白大褂，脖子上挂着听诊器，左边是一张空病床，右边是装满药物的柜子。火神有很多性癖，而在医院环境下的性冲动尤为突出。（另一个是双手被铐在身后，俯身趴在汽车引擎盖上，一个穿着制服的性感警察拍拍他的屁股，在上面停留了不恰当的时间，然后拉下裤子，惩罚他这个粗心司机——青峰曾经沉迷于幻想，但这又是一个想法了）。

当一个白色的长方形盒子几乎是被强行塞到火神的怀里时，火神脑子里盘旋着的思想不再只是有趣，而是变得淫秽起来，极具暗示性。

“这是什么东西？”火神困惑地看了看盒子。

绿间把头扭向一边，一边把眼镜往鼻梁上推，一边咕哝着：“你的幸运物。”他的脸异常地红，使得火神立即低头看盒子，想找出绿间脸红的原因。

盒子前面的一个长长的、弯曲的、子弹状的红色振动棒图片立即解开了谜团，但火神震惊的表情依然没被抹去。设计简约而优雅，硅胶表面看起来非常柔软光滑。火神翻过盒子，读后面的描述。七英寸长，多功能，多速率档，防水，USB充电。该死，这个玩具一定花了不少钱，还有，这玩意看起来真他妈漂亮。

“绿间，这是……是震动棒吗？”他不必要地提问不只是为了表达他从绿间那里得到性玩具的震惊。据高尾所说（显然还是绿间医生本人更没有争议），绿发男人百分之八十是反对性的，剩下百分之二十才不情愿地承认生殖需要性交。高尾还说，这个男人从来没有约会过，绝对还是处男。

那么，刚刚发生了什么？

“是。”绿发医生简短说了一句，依然不肯去看火神的眼睛。

火神的心中绽出了温暖而刺激的花朵，他忍不住半张脸都在咧嘴微笑。他看上去一定像个笨蛋，但他一点都不在乎。“哦，我的天，我真没想到你会做出这么大胆的举动！”

绿间最终看了他，生机勃勃的碧绿眼眸里充满着困惑。“什么举动？你在说什么？”

火神在空中晃了晃盒子，想解释一下他认为没必要解释的事情。“震动棒啊，还有什么？这玩意不是你最后约我的特别方式吗？”去他的，这事太他妈光荣了！高尾一直告诉火神，尽管小真明显不喜欢任何性行为，但这位优秀的医生还是迷恋他。火神也注意到了一些迹象，有时自己甚至为了更进一步而加大对他的诱惑，但一向坚忍的绿间从来没有说过或做过任何一件鸟事来证明这个假设。直到现在。

就算晨间占卜告诉他什么，今天也的的确确是火神的幸运日！

绿间从鼻子里哼了一声。“当然不是！”他看上去格外令人信服，以至于火神相信了他。火神现在就像被扎破的气球一样吱吱往外漏气。

“那就是做爱了？”火神本来挺想和绿间谈正事的，但或许他只是副漂亮皮囊，（或者更准确来说，根据某个深蓝头发的人的说法，只有个火辣的屁股），没有人关心他这样火热的外表下是什么样子的。该死，这有点伤人。“别把自己看得那么肤浅，那是青峰的专长。”

绿间的眼睛在眼睛后面瞪大了，“青峰？你们两个——”

显然，绿发男人不好意思或是拒绝说出那个词，所以火神替他说出来了。“做了？没错。没想到那个自恋的混蛋能瞒你这么久。但是，对，我们做了，事实上干了不少。这是个释放我们的工作压力很好的方式。”

“但是，青峰？真的吗？我不觉得你标准这么低。”

火神耸耸肩，“只是性生活而已。还有我得承认，他那方面的确相当出色。”

“真的吗？”绿间的语气干巴巴的，他一点都不想要任何关于青峰性能力的解释。

火神忽略了他的语气，每个人都知道他不擅长社交，所以为什么要多费心思呢？“是啊。他这方面蛮有想法的。哦，他还喜欢吃干抹净。可能我做的要多一些，但我真的很痴迷这个。”

绿间脸上一片通红，火神突然害怕他会因此而爆炸。“天啊，火神，你一点都不羞耻吗？”

火神爆出一阵大笑。他所期待的方式可能已经结束了，但他还是被整个情况逗乐了。实话说，说过绿间想要和他做爱的话，火神自己实在不会拒绝他的。他过去曾和一些道德败坏的人做过，而绿间确实是……一点也不坏。从任何角度来看火神都赚了。

“放松点。我只是和你开玩笑。”

绿间怒气冲冲，推了推眼镜，他居然以为自己真的会相信他这个笨蛋！

“青峰其实不太擅长吹牛，也不喜欢用舌头舔我的屁股。但他还在进步，我想，视觉效果可以弥补他马马虎虎的水平。”

“你又在和我开玩笑吗？”

火神对着绿间深情地笑了笑。绿间是个可以进入他体内的男人，但他更是一个可靠的朋友、称职的医生。他不止一次救了自己的命，不遗余力地为自己收集幸运物，真的，谁能不爱上那个男人呢？如果自己没有什么好东西可以提供给绿间回报他对自己的感情，那就是自己这个烂人的过错，而不是绿发男人的。

“抱歉，只是你的脸……正在变成一种有趣的红色，我情不自禁。”

“你能不能严肃一点？”

火神被绿间严肃的语调弄清醒了，闭上了哈哈大笑的嘴。

“当然，可以。”

“你真的在和青峰谈恋爱吗？”

这个问题很隐私，还有点尖锐，绿间眼神锐利冷酷，把它抛了出来。但火神是第一个提出整个想法的人，而且，嗯，他永远不能否认绿间任何事情。不只是因为他喜欢绿间，还因为他欠了这位医生几笔终身的债。

“我想说那和你无关，但你给我的那个振动棒已经改变了我的主意，所以……答案是没有。”

“哦。”绿间没有完全释怀，但火神也他妈的没办法读懂医生的表情。他好像更擅长解读黑子的表情。

“虽然我们做了，”火神想解释一下，因为这可能是是他唯一能有的机会了，而且他心中还有一丝希望，他想要和绿间成为真正的一对恋人。“如果心情不好，可能再做一次，但青峰性格有点烂，我不想在我的余生里忍受这样的人，浪费我的青春和肉体。如果你懂我意思的话。”

“这是我今天听你说过的最明智的话。”

“那么……想试试吗？”

“试什么？”

“震动棒。想试试吗？”

“不！”绿间实际上退了一步，好像害怕火神会突然挥舞着玩具在医院里追着他跑。

“是我，不是你。不用惊慌。”

听了这话，绿间明显不那么紧张了，但也不那么舒服。“你对这些事都挺随便啊。”他几乎随口说道。

“我有一些……大开眼界的经历。在美国。”

绿间瞪了他一眼，皱起了眉，眼睛微眯。“你……你还好吗？”

噢。他是不是认为火神说的是一些违背他意愿的性行为或虐待？或者他真的认为所有的性行为都会对你造成伤害吗？

火神决定暂时忽视。“我很好。事实上，很棒。我意识到我错过了多少了乐趣，所以我对自己保证，再也不会失去那种快乐了。”

绿间哼了一声，移开了视线。“如果……如果我不想让事情变得简单？”

他轻声说出的话让火神吃了一惊。他刚才是不是说……？不过，最好不要假设。绿间有个坏习惯，就是总在最坏的时候无视假设。

“说清楚一些，我们是在谈论恋爱关系还是BDSM？因为这两个我都很失望。”他坦然地说道，但绿间看着他，就好像刚才火神说了什么能让医院在几秒钟内着火的话。

“真的吗？”

火神觉得这种目瞪口呆的表情出现在绿间脸上真的太好了，哪怕只是因为这是他唯一能读懂的医生的表情。

“绿间，你真的是个适合谈恋爱的优秀的男人，我是说，撇开你对星座的痴迷不谈。至于BDSM，我试过一些相对安全的，我不能说自己讨厌它。所以，是真的。”

绿间眨了眨眼，依然盯着他。

“抱歉，这个信息量太大了吗？”不过，他并不真的感觉抱歉，他是故意说这些的。

“是的，”绿间不安地清了清嗓子，转过头去，“我没想到会听你说这些……胡言乱语。”

火神微微一笑，试图掩盖自己的紧张。他忘了，不是所有人都像青峰那样开放，对性无动于衷。“是惊讶？还是失望？”

绿间转过来看他，面对火神羞涩的微笑，他看起来镇定得多，更为自信。“你没有被……我不失望。我是说，只要你安全就好。”

火神心里松了一口气。“很高兴听到这些。不用担心，绿间。我一直都很安全。”

“那就好。”绿间点头表示赞同，“你现在该出发了。你得让震动棒一天都开着，不必让它工作。”

火神几乎忍不住笑着想像自己在和队友们乘着消防车，制服里还藏着一个震动棒的样子。他盯着盒子看了一会，考虑是现在取出震动棒，还是找个特别的场合拆箱。“但如果不用它就太浪费了。还有，它挺不错的，一定很贵吧。”

绿间在回答前脸变得有点红，“我想找一个红色的，他们那只有这一个这样颜色的。”

由于某种原因，火神觉得绿间对他并不是完全坦诚。也可能，他只是喜欢想象，这样一个坚忍的医生在仔细检查各种各样的假阳具，最后终于挑了最喜欢的一个想放到火神身体里。这样令人兴奋的想法紧紧地攫住了他的胃，火神不得不紧咬牙关抑制呻吟。

“你知道吗，绿间，我刚才意识到你进了情趣商店给我买这个，那一定是冒险一样的经历。”火神用沙哑的嗓音说，这次不完全是故意的。据青峰所说，火神不需要太多想象力就可以进入情绪，让自己充分觉醒。在青峰面前，他从不担心暴露出自己情欲高涨的一面，但火神不确定绿间会如何接受，这种不确定性使他警觉。

“没错，是很尴尬。”

火神舔了舔嘴唇，“但你还是为了我做了这种事。你为了给我买幸运物，带着羞耻和尴尬走进了一家情趣用品商店。这是你第一次买这种玩具吗？”

绿间白了他一眼，“当然。”

“你肯定是真的喜欢我。”火神试探着说道。

绿间嘴角抽动，火神他这当成了一种厌恶。“我只是关心你的安全，这不代表着我想和你发生点什么。”

绿间仍然避免直接的眼神交流，这可能意味着他对讨论的话题感到尴尬而不是厌恶。所以火神决定再相信自己的运气。“不过，你可以做到的。我一点都不介意。无论是这个震动棒还是你的阴茎，我都很乐意在下班后放到我体内来。”

绿间看起来很难不去羞愤，“火神，你什么时候开始对性事无耻的？”

火神耸耸肩，“自从你把一个振动棒给我，让我躲避厄运开始？”

绿间叹了一口气，肩膀耷拉下去，“这就是个错误，不是吗？”

“但是星座占卜从来不会误导你。”火神说。

“你刚才说什么？”绿间眼神复杂地看向他。

“也许星座想当我们的媒人？我的意思说，你执着地追随了它这么多年，或许它想回赠你一份礼物。”

“你说的就好像星座是一个人一样。”

“那如果我说和我做爱是天赐的礼物，你还会无视吗？”火神的语气中夹杂着怒气。说真的，如果是其他人的话，在第一次出场后，他们已经把火神按在床上，肆无忌惮地向他进攻。青峰甚至没费吹灰之力就跪在他身后进去了，他们在床上不住纠缠。

绿间的性冲动一定是钢铁组成的，或是其他的什么东西。

“这方面你太固执了，火神。别人会觉得你很想和谁上床。”

这听起来像是嘲弄，甚至是嘲笑，但是火神知道绿间的意思是“你对像我这样看起来帅气的人非常渴求”，所以他回应道，“不，只有你。你对我实在太好了，我想报答你。”

绿间瞪了火神一眼，怀疑地说道：“我不……我不需要你性方面的回馈。”

火神就像一个被剥夺了他最喜欢的玩具的孩子那样，几乎不停地抱怨。“你没听懂我说话吗，绿间？我说我不介意和你谈恋爱，这不仅仅是性方面的事情。这只关于你，还有我是多么的喜欢和倾慕你。”

绿间紧张地沉默了几秒钟，火神满怀期待地咬着嘴唇。如果绿发男人现在拒绝了他，他还有更多的理由去争取绿间的心吗？可能不会了。如果绿间说No，火神就得接受这个事实，然后继续在生活的道路上负重前行。他自己可能很性感，在床上的表现也很好，但他可能因为一些奇怪的原因被打上“不适宜恋爱”的标签。而且，绿间不是那种把性放在第一位的人，青峰才是。

“如果……如果我们在一起的话，你还会和青峰上床吗？”

什么？

火神本来已经做好被拒绝的准备，但他清楚地记得绿间说过类似“在一起”的话。没错。难道绿间刚才暗示他们俩有可能约会？

对！星座啊！今天真是他的幸运日。他还说了什么？啊……青峰。“如果你希望的话，我不会再和他上床了。”

他知道他的眼神和声音里都带有遗憾，他现在感到很失望，是因为自己太软弱，无法控制自己这该死的情绪。绿间很可能误会了。其实这并不是关于性方面的，虽然青峰是火神上过床的有史以来最好的一个混蛋（考虑到火神在美国和太多人上过床的情况下）。这其中牵涉到更高的风险。火神其实喜欢这个藏蓝头发的混蛋，对他有非常温柔的感情，尽管可能是因为他自身的缺点。但他俩之间的关系和这些都没太大关系。因为青峰说过他只对上床感兴趣，火神却像个傻瓜一样一直希望在某个时候青峰能有什么改变，但这只是火神的一厢情愿。他知道和绿间谈恋爱会比像和青峰那样的人来说对自己更好。

“不，不要为了我这么做，那样只会让你不开心。我宁愿看到你和别人在一起能够快乐，也不愿意委屈你和我在一起。”

现在轮到火神不理解了。那难道意味着火神可以在和绿间约会的同时去见青峰吗？如果是真的，那听起来实在太好了。虽然火神在消防生涯中救过和帮过的人总是告诉他，他值得任何生命中最好的东西，应该得到长久的幸福，但火神早就不把“幸福”和自己的情感生活联系起来了。火神根本不敢相信。

“天哪，绿间，”火神有气无力地说道，他又开始咧着嘴笑着，“那是有人对我说过的最浪漫的话。这来自于一个曾和青峰睡过觉的人。”

“青峰还是个浪漫主义者吗？”绿间的疑惑和火神对星座占卜的态度一模一样。

火神哈哈笑个不停，“你自己都不相信。他就是个总是想让我哭的条子。”

他的眼睛和声线一定又暴露了什么，绿间才会用那样的眼神看着自己。绿间的眼中满是忧虑和关切：你真的还好吗？你虽然在笑，但看起来就要崩溃了。火神从来不掩盖自己的真情实感，就算他真的想隐藏。这只是火神倒霉：青峰另一个自私的个人特点是像草履虫一样健忘。

“他现在不再约你了吗？”即使你很想让他这么做？后一句话绿间并没有说出口，但他的语气和强硬的表情就能说明一切问题。

火神耸耸肩，试着淡化他对这个深蓝头发混蛋的强烈感情。“嗯……我从没说过他是完美的。”

绿间答应了一声。不知怎么，感觉让火神多抱怨青峰很有心理上的治疗意义，那就多抱怨一会吧。“他真是蠢透了nanodayo。你应得的东西，他居然不给你。”

但火神又应该得到什么呢？绿间的意思是他应该得到长久的幸福吗？火神希望他是这个意思。因为青峰太他妈蠢了，都没关注到火神这几个月来的感受，那么或许绿间能亲自用行动告诉他幸福该是什么样子？

“你说得对。”

几秒钟的沉默。火神突然想到他最好现在就开始行动，再晚一会跑过去也要迟到了。然后自己的那群队友保准又拿他的夜生活打趣，说什么：“还能下床走路吗，火神？走不动的话我们把你抬上消防车，怎么样？”上一次他走路有点踉跄，因为前一晚是他的生日，青峰那个混蛋早就计划好了。那一晚真他妈难忘。这下好了，每当火神迟到了，消防站的那些混蛋朋友就一直笑话他。不过，火神倒宁愿他们以为自己迟到是度过了一夜春宵，而不是发现自己喜欢待在绿间的工作单位，后者显然更让人难以理解，火神也不想解释。

绿间动了动嘴唇，然后轻咳几声，最终说了几句分别赠言。

“嗯，我不得不承认，”绿间的脸又涨红了，火神感觉自己的心在狂跳。“星座占卜其实……并没有明说狮子座的幸运物是……震动棒，只说是任何有电的柱状物就可以。”

火神惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“那你为什么从那么多的东西之中选择了这么一个震动棒？你就不能给我一个……嗯……手电筒？我说的对吗？你承认了？”火神越说越兴奋，完全忽视了绿间逐渐愤怒的脸色。

“不。就算我想承认什么，也不会用这种过于简单粗暴的方式nanodayo。”

看，他又搞这套，给火神的希望和欢乐补上一刀。“那你说是为什么？”

绿间再次变得很尴尬，把目光挪开了，“嗯……我前几天无意中听到你对高尾说特别想……试试震动棒……所以我觉得应该给你买点有用的东西，而不是一大堆你不知道怎么处理的小东西。”

如果火神现在表明他的热忱的爱会不会有点早？

“绿间，你真的是太贴心了，这点很……迷人。你真的不必为你送我的幸运物担心，你给我的每一样东西我都很珍惜，妥善保存起来了。”

火神的语气很是真诚，绿间感觉到心里有什么在疯长，他的脸太热了，好像要爆炸了。

“我很高兴听到这些。”他平静地说道，坚忍的脸上带着火红头发男子曾见到过的最温柔的神色。

该死，火神感觉太不一样了。他很确定，只有他自己见到过绿间这样温情的样子。绿间是信赖火神最珍视最慎重的感情的。火神下定决心，要尽他所能去让绿间意识到这是他一生中做过最好的、最不后悔的决定。

“谢谢你的震动棒，”火神意识到，在这场围绕着震惊、揭露与自己猖獗的性幻想的谈话中，他其实还没有好好感谢绿间的珍贵的礼物。“真的，我迫不及待想和你在一起，这样第一次我就可以用它了。”

“火神！！！”

火神朝着这位满脸阴沉的医生咧嘴一笑作为回应。

他很快就会回到他身边的，火神保证。

Chapter 1 【END】


End file.
